


the beat of your heart (it jumps through your shirt)

by banesapothecary (komhmagnus)



Series: Flufftober 2019 [31]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Idiots in Love, M/M, Sappy, Sharing Clothes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, couples costume
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 17:16:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21256829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komhmagnus/pseuds/banesapothecary
Summary: “What if we…went as each other?” Patrick suggests, staring at the pattern of David’s sweater instead of meeting his eyes.





	the beat of your heart (it jumps through your shirt)

**Author's Note:**

> Flufftober day 31: free day
> 
> I did it!!! I survived the whole month!!!!
> 
> Title is from Last Kiss by Taylor Swift

David is just finishing up replenishing the toner and facial cleanser when the door chimes. He looks up, smiling as he sees his husband making his way towards him.

“I ran into Ted at the café,” Patrick says casually as he pecks David’s cheek and hands him his coffee. “He said he and Alexis are having a last minute Halloween party tonight.”

“Um, no. Not happening,” David says, frowning. “Last minute parties are _ never _ good, and where the fuck am I supposed to find a costume _ now? _ This screams disaster.” He sits down on an empty space on the table, holding his cup carefully in his lap.

Patrick steps closer, fitting into the space between David’s legs. “It’s a party, David. It’ll be fun.” He punctuates his words with a quick kiss to David’s lips. It’s an unfair tactic but David can hardly bring himself to care. It reminds him of another time, one much earlier in their relationship. Under eye serum and unnecessary stress about his sister’s nonexistent pregnancy. And kisses. Lots of kisses. 

Easily one of David’s favorite memories.

He smiles despite himself. “What would we even dress up as?”

“I was thinking we could do a couples costume,” Patrick says, leaning in for another kiss. He doesn’t pull away as quickly this time, his lips lingering on David’s and his hand lingering on David’s thigh.

David’s eyes widen and he sits up a little straighter. “We should do _ Notting Hill _. I’ll be Anna because of Julia, obviously, and you can be Will, and—”

Patrick interrupts him with a kiss. He smiles shyly when he pulls back. “Actually, I had another idea.”

“Oh?” David asks, raising an eyebrow. “Lest we forget _ I _ make the creative decisions?”

Patrick laughs. “That’s for the store, babe. I think you’ll like this one.” The tips of his ears are pink, and his cheeks, too. A fallen eyelash sits starkly against the blush pink, and David brushes his thumb over it. The corner of Patrick’s mouth quirks up as David holds the eyelash on his thumb for Patrick to make a wish.

“Okay,” David says because he _ can _ compromise, damn it. “Tell me your idea.”

“What if we…went as each other?” Patrick suggests, staring at the pattern of David’s sweater instead of meeting his eyes.

David carefully sets his coffee cup down on the table next to him, instead grabbing Patrick’s hand on his thigh and playing absently with his fingers. “What do you mean?” he asks.

Patrick seems relieved that David didn’t shoot him down immediately. Braver, too. David squeezes his hand. “We dress in each other’s clothes. I wear one of your sweaters, and you wear something blue.”

David’s smiling when Patrick finally meets his eyes again. “I like it,” he says.

“You do?”

David nods. “I get to dress you up in nice, _ actual _ clothes? Of course I’m in.”

“You realize _ you _ have to dress up in my apparently not-nice, not-actual clothes, right?” Patrick asks, amused.

“We all make sacrifices for the people we love,” David answers gravely and Patrick laughs. He pulls David in for another kiss, and there’s nothing quick or chaste about this one.

***

They’re half an hour late to the party.

It’s Patrick’s fault really for suggesting the whole thing. The sight of his husband in David’s sweaters is just _ too _ much for David to stop himself from pressing Patrick against the wall and kissing him senseless. Patrick didn’t seem any more capable of doing anything else, either, if the heated look he’d given David when he’d first emerged wearing a blue button-up was anything to go by.

The sweater Patrick chose is really a command, too, with _ Love me tender _ written across his chest. David was helpless but to oblige.

No one seems to mind when they finally do arrive, though. Alexis and Ted are across the room, both dressed as cats, though Alexis’s rendition is far more revealing than Ted’s.

Alexis waves to him from across the room in a way that David knows instantly she’s already drunk. She blinks and smiles slowly at him as she takes in their costumes.

Patrick touches his arm. “I’ll get us some drinks,” he murmurs close to David’s ear. He kisses David’s cheek as he nods.

“So this is a thing that’s happening.” David turns as Patrick walks away, finding Stevie approaching with a smirk. She’s dressed in her usual flannel, but her face is painted like a zombie. A gross, gory zombie. David makes a face.

David looks down at his own outfit. “It was Patrick’s idea,” he says, unable to stop his smile from growing. He’d called it a sacrifice earlier in the store, but he truly doesn’t hate wearing Patrick’s shirt. The blue cotton is softer than he’d expected, and only a tiny bit snug. The first thing he’d noticed, though, and the most important, is that it smells like Patrick.

If not for the color, David might want to wear it every single day.

Stevie smiles, only half teasingly. “I like this look for you,” she says. _ I like this for you, _ she’d said once before.

David looks down at the floor for a moment, smiling so much it hurts. “Thank you,” he murmurs. He takes a breath and looks back up. “Okay, I’m too sober to be sappy right now, so let’s get drunk, please.”

A drink appears in front of David, and he turns gratefully to see Patrick grinning at him. “Happy to help,” he says.

David grins back. “I love you,” he says, accepting the drink and taking a sip. He leans in to kiss Patrick, the taste of spiked punch on both of their tongues.

“I love you, too,” Patrick whispers against his lips. “Happy Halloween.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you've been following along all month, I really appreciate it!  
Comments and kudos are appreciated 💖
> 
> Find me on Tumblr and Twitter @banesapothecary!


End file.
